Beneath a Crescent Moon
by rebeldon117
Summary: 300 years after the winter war Ichigo Kurosaki lies dead and the soul society has taken control of Hueco Mundo in an attempt to erradicate the threat of hollow rebellion once and for all. But will that plan change when a new orange haired hollow is found.
1. Beneath a Crescent Moon

I do not own bleach or any of its characters/ ideas. I only take credit for arranging them in this manner for the entertainment of those who read

_Beneath a Crescent Moon _

Soul society grand archive

White war incident report

*0000 After Aizen's Death. Aizen Sousuke is put to death by order of the soul king himself overturning central 46's decision.

*0001 AAD. The Rose-Thorn treaty is signed between Captain Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Primera Coyote Starrk. The treaty marks Hueco Mundo as sovereign hollow territory and forbids the wonton slaughter of hollows by soul reapers in exchange for an end to human consumption, all Aizen's research notes and the Hogyoku. In addition the treaty marks an alliance between Hueco Mundo and soul society should a threat that warrants their combined attention, arise.

*0004 AAD. A force identifying itself as the Vandenreich marches on Las Noches expecting a quick victory, but is surprised to find the defenders extremely well organized and prepared. A stale-mate ensues in which the Vandenreich appear to be slowly gaining the advantage until reinforcements from soul society are sent to honor their alliance. The combined Hollow and Soul Reaper forces, led by Starrk and Yamoamoto, overwhelm the enemy lines and kill their field commander, resulting in all remaining Vandenreich troops surrendering. Most are slaughtered and devoured by the hollows as part of a primal victory feast, but a few high ranking Vandenreich scientists are secretly spared and put in the custody of the captain of squad Twelve, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who also takes position of all Vandenreich technology that is salvaged.

*0009 AAD. Sui-feng, captain of squad two, revitalizes her campaign for a counter attack on Hueco Mundo this time using herself as a martyr and gaining many high ranking noble supporters. Group takes on the title of Loyalists

*0013 AAD. Due to medical complications that only got worse after his injury in the war Jushiro Ukitake dies peacefully after uttering the words "peace at any cost, except…". When it was her turn to speak at the funeral Sui-feng uses the opportunity to blame the death on the hollows and turns the gathering into a loyalist rally.

*0056 AAD. Orihime Inoue is revealed to have been in a relationship with Espada Ulquiorra Schifer whom she saved after the winter war and had been living with peacefully in Karakura. Soul society deploys squad two in an attempt to kill Schifer and Inoue. During the fighting Inoue suffers fatal wound and her soul chain is severed. However almost instantly after her "death" she transforms into what appears to be an adjuchas class hollow before Schifer opens a garganta and the two escape into Hueco Mundo.

*0059 AAD. Fourth attempt at negotiations between Seireitei and Las Noches for the return of Miss Inoue deteriorate when small loyalist team uses absence of Espada to lead raid on unguarded hollow villages. Becomes rallying cry that hollows can be defeated calling more loyalists join the cause.

*0060 AAD. Hueco mundo closes its borders to all outsiders save Ichigo Kurosaki, his friends and the Visored, and revokes its agreement to aid soul society in times of war.

*0066 AAD. Ichigo Kurosaki is killed by a drunk driver at age 85 and sent to soul society where he becomes captain of squad 5. In An unprecedented turn of events Miss Rukia Kuchki steps down from a captainship position in order to be his lieutenant. Loyalists blame accident on hollows and manage to use Kurosaki's death to rally more support.

*0067 AAD. Due to prolonged and intimate exposure to Ichigo Kurosaki's unique reiatsu Rukia Kuchki develops an inner hollow in much the same way Ichigo did. After a brief period of turbulence Kurosaki and Kuchki not only overcome the adversity but also learn to coexist with it giving their new hollows freedoms and treating them with compassion. As a result the two inner hollows allow themselves to be ruled over and cease attempts at possessing their hosts' bodies. Ichigo and Rukia later learn how to physically manifest their hollows for extended periods of time and do so often despite outrage from loyalists.

*0068 AAD. Kurosaki's hollow (shirosaki) and Kuchki's hollow (shichki) are seen taking a romantic stroll together through soul society and a loyalist group attempts to kill them Sui-feng stings each approximately 15 times before they are called back to their owner's souls. Loyalists use this as a recruitment opportunity.

*0103 AAD. After gaining a sizable force of troops, loyalists steal several garganta projectors from squad twelve and plan to march on Las Noches. Led by captain Sui-feng, captain Zaraki and with a force numbering in the thousands of soul reapers victory seems assured.

*0104 AAD Sui-feng and Zaraki return the only survivors of the attack telling tales of arancar cites that rival the Seireitei in size. Captain Commander attempts to open negotiation but is met with silence.

*0105 AAD. Out raged by the attack captain Kurosaki and lieutenant Kuchki demand punishment be dealt to Soi-fon and Zaraki. Loyalists use this opportunity to begin slandering Kurosaki and Kuchki

*0119 AAD. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchki decide to get married the following year. On the proposed guest list are several Espada. The loyalists continue to slander Kurosaki and Kuchki

*0120 AAD. The wedding ceremony starts and all the Espada arrive; Grimmjow and Neleil, Stark, lillynette and Harribel and Ulquiorra and Inoue. Loyalists attempt to incite riot however strong reiatsu burst from Ichigo knocks said loyalists unconscious. Espada still leave not wanting to ruin Ichigo's happy day and the ceremony continues with a somber feel. Loyalists use the opportunity to show how cowardly the espada truly are.

*0134 AAD. Shirozuki Kurosaki is born, the name is suggested by Shirosaki and means white moon, she receives warm greeting until it is found that like her parents she too has an inner hollow. Central 46 orders the infant be executed. The Kurosaki's refuse and the second battle of the serereite ensues, ending only when the espada come and reinforce the Kurosaki family long enough for them to escape to Hueco Mundo

*0149 AAD. After an attempted invasion Las Noches fails it is discovered that Kisuke Urahara has been aiding hollows by providing technology and supplies in addition to reinforcing the barrier around Hueco Mundo enough to render Kurotsuchi's garganta generator useless. He is sentenced to death and is hunted until he escapes into Hueco Mundo along with Yoruichi and Tessai.

*0256 AAD. For the first time in over two millennia famine causes truly widespread death in the lower rukon districts. The soul reapers are called in to examine the cause and find it to be a sharp drop in the concentration of reiatsu in soul society. Squad twelve begins research on a reason.

*0260 AAD. Squad twelve concludes that the lack of reiatsu is due to a drop in the number of hollows crossing over to soul society. The captains backed by loyalists decide that the only solution is mass hollow extermination in order to regain balance and get more reiatsu. Small scale garganta projectors are perfected.

*0263 AAD. Reconnaissance reports indicate that in the past two centuries hollow society had advanced by leaps and bounds reducing the death rate among adjuchas and above hollows to nothing. Plans are drawn up to begin inciting civil war among the hollow populace to increase the flow of reiatsu back to soul society.

*0272 AAD. Squad two begins covert mass killings of all Gillian class hollows in the menos forest in an attempt to cut off hollow food supply. At the same Mayuri Kurotsuchi deploys multiple small scale reiatsu siphons to deplete the amount of spiritual partials in Hueco Mundo.

*0294 AAD. Lieutenant of Squad two, Marechiyo Omeada, is captured by espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and interrogated. After his mission is learned Omeada is killed and devoured by starving hollows. In retaliation Soi-fon asks central 46 to authorize the invasion of Hueco Mundo. The request is granted and preparations begin.

*0301 AAD. Soul society meets small but determined resistance when it attempts to invade Las Noches. Enemy forces a far less numerous than anticipated however they are well entrenched and determined. In order to destroy enemy moral and ensure a swift victory the Captain Commander take the field. The Commander releases his bankai, using it to level five major hollow settlements and burn much of the desert into glass. Enemy is pushed from Las Noches into the desert.

*0302 AAD. A counter attack led by Ichigo Kurosaki attempts to retake Las Noches and remove occupational forces. During the fighting however a trap is sprung and all hollow combatants except Ichigo Kurosaki are captured in the largest and most powerful Kurohitsugi ever cast, having been set up by thousands of kido corps members. During the following fight with all the remaining captains, Kurosaki has his bankai and resurrection rendered temporarily unusable by reverse engineered Vandednreich technology. Seeing the hado ready to activate and victory impossible Kurosaki focuses all his remaining reiatsu into his zanpakuto hurling it at the hado and shattering it before he is stung to death by Sui-feng. A distraught Rukia Kurosaki is seen clutching the black blade and sobbing while being carried away by Tia Harribel and Coyote Starrk before themselves and the rest of the remaining hollows retreat into the desert. It is unknown if the blade dissolved as is normal or if it somehow remained as no research could be conducted.

*0303 AAD. In response to the attack by Kurosaki and the remaining hollow, the head captain orders all captains to fan out and slaughter any hollows they come in contact with. The death toll is estimated to be in the thousands

*0304 AAD. As part of the final solution to the hollow menace captain Zaraki and all of squad eleven are permanently stationed in the menos forest to slaughter anything that moves in order cut off hollow food supply and Mayuri Kurotsuchi finalizes and puts into operation the first ever full scale reiatsu siphon to begin stripping hueco mundo's air of all its spiritual particles. In addition for the first time in history a garganta canceler is perfected and placed in Las Noches to prevent the remaining hollows from escaping. Most captains return to soul society and intend to wait the hollows out until they starve.

*PRESENT. Stealth corps squad member patrolling for Gillian, sights orange haired hollow lying on its back in the menos forest. Subject is assumed dead so no investigation is made.

xxx000xxx

The first thing he could remember was the hunger.

Before his consciousness had even returned to him he felt a frigid gnawing sensation that clung to him like a hungry beast. Like his very being had been sheered in into pieces and put back together but, one of those pieces was gone and the rest wanted it back.

He felt a void within his soul that wanted, no demanded to be filled. Though with what was still a mystery to him?

As these questions buzzed within his mind his eyes slowly opened and revealed a misty cavernous ceiling with crystalline pillars stretching up to the top.

His eyes flicked to the side and he was greeted with the sight of a vast forest of pillars all soaring high up to the ceiling. The land looked alien to him and yet at the same time he felt like he should be here like he was… home.

When his senses returned he got to his feet looked himself over still wondering who or what he was. He held up his hands and saw that his fingers were tipped razor sharp claws with red marks that ran over his palm and up his arm. The rest of his skin was the same white as the rocks around him save a few more marks on his chest and felt hard like steel or stone. Looking down he saw instead of toes three large talons with a small blade jutting out of the back of his calf.

Before he could look any further his vision pulsed and his eyes dilated as he felt the hunger from before reassert itself this time with much more force. He clutched the sides of his head and felt something like a mask on his face but he didn't pay it much mind due to the pain. A moment later however he understood what the hunger wanted as he saw a robed individual run past with an adjuches on his heel.

With a savage bellowing roar he shot of into the misty forest ready for his first meal.

xxx000xxx

In a dimly lit cave sat at a crude stone table with a small map on it illuminated by single candle. Surrounding it were four arrancar who were arguing amongst themselves.

"I think we should go back to the southern sea. They wouldn't expect us to be there again so soon and we might meet up with Ulquiorra's group." A female arrancar stated calmly, leaning in closer to the candle revealing her faded blue-green hair and her light brown eyes barley covered by the shadow of a ram shaped hollows mask. "Besides I wanna see if Miss Inoue could look at our wounded."

The one to her left snorted and blew back a piece of sky-blue hair revealing a long scar running down his face between his vivid sapphire eyes. "We need to go up north and link up with Starrk and Harribel's group so we can clear out the squad in the menos forest. If we don't clear those bastards out they'll end up starving us to death before we can hit em." He growled baring both his teeth and teeth of the mask covering his right jawbone.

A male arrancar in his late teens, with short spikey green hair and golden eyes, leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table letting his hands rest against the fanged mask that ran along the bottom of his jaw "Father, as much as I feel your right, think about the logistics of moving the whole tribe north. As you said most of them haven't eaten in weeks and are in no condition to mobilize let alone go on the offensive"

A female arrancar teenager, with bright blue hair that barley covered two curled horns and fierce blue eyes, chuckled before turning to the other one "Shut up the fuck up Leniter. If it were you at the helm we would have already laid down and let the bastards kill us all. I say we follow Dad's lead and clear out the forest. Then at least we can start eating again."

The one called Leniter slammed his palms on the table and stood up "Viscosa, if we move for an offensive now we might lose half the fucking tribe. We need to find better hunting grounds before we can do anything else and for now the best _and safest _are the southern seas like Mom said. If you weren't such a retarded bitch then maybe you could see that" he said crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue.

"Why you little ass-wipe, I'll fucking kill you." Viscosa yelled leaping over the table and tackling Leniter to the ground.

"Ye and behold the well-oiled machine that is arrancar politics." Spoke a new voice from the cave's entrance calling the two remaining arrancar's attention to the tall blond haired man standing in the doorway.

"What the hell do you want Shinji, can't you see we're busy pushing the boundaries of democracy?" The older male arrancar said sarcastically while pointing to the fight with his thumb.

"Yea sure you are Grimmjow, you really appear to be making great political strides." Shinji said as Viscosa found a rock and broke it over Leniter's head. "Any way I just came here to give your weekly update." While he cleared his throat Shinji pulled out a small piece of paper and began reading from it. "Let's see. It looks like Tia and Stark got pushed back from the north and their tribe seems to be headed west to the mountains to hide out. Ulquiorra's group managed to push back a team that tried to hit em last night but they're still gonna move up north to be safe. Rukia is having another temper tantrum, so unless you want frost bitten everything, I'd stay away from the east for a few days. And last but not least the captain commander is sending two more squads in to occupy Las Noches and reinforce the forest."

Grimmjow sighed before he placed his hands behind his head "Well that fucks up both our plans then. Thanks for the news Shinji, I suppose we'll just wait here for Ulquiorra and then try to meet Stark and Tia or something. Meeting adjourned I'm going to go see if I can find a Gillian or something for dinner don't wait up." He said stepping over the two arrancar who were still rolling around fighting each other before he walked through the hide cloth that served as the door between the room and a small tunnel.

"Hold up Grimmy" The female arrancar said as she jumped over the table and gently landed next to him "let me do it. You get to hunt all the time while I have to stay with the group. I think it's your turn to play babysitter while I have some fun." She said kissing him on the cheek and walking down the pathway.

Grimmjow followed her down the path until they came to an opening that looked out over a massive area under a rock overhang. All around the area were hide tents and various arrancar and adjuchas diligently going about their business and only stopping to bow as the two Espada left the cave before they continued.

The two Espada gave quick waves before jumping down to the ground below and making their way through the crowds towards a large but crude stone wall along the edge of the small settlement.

As they were walking a small red haired arrancar child dressed in rags ran up to female arrancar and grabbed her hand before he started trying to pull her towards the center of the village "Lady Neliel, Lady Neliel please come and look at my cero. I've been working on it all week just like you said."

Neliel smiled gently at the arrnacar before she started walking behind him "Settle down Viento, there isn't any hurry is there" she shuckled lightly as the made it to a small empty area directly below the mouth of the cave.

"I know but I'm so excited Lady Neliel, pretty soon I'll be strong enough to go out hunting and fight soul reapers and protect people, just like you and Lord Grimmjow." The child said joyously as he looked back at Grimmjow who merely snorted at his comment.

"Don't sound so excited kid working aint all it's cracked up to be especially with the way things have been lately what with all the new soul reapers and the lack of food and…" Grimmjow stopped when he realized that the other two had ran ahead and he was talking to himself.

"Okay you ready Lady Neliel, cause I think this cero is pretty much the strongest ever" Viento said proudly as he pointed his palms towards the wall and out to the desert and shut his eyes tightly while he concentrated. After a short moment strands of red reiatsu began into a swirling ball of energy and Viento opened his eyes before he grinned excitedly "okay here we go _**CERO**_!"

The resulting red beam whizzed over several older hollow's heads and almost scorched Grimmjow's fur before it sailed out into the desert and faded into the distance. "Did ya see that Lady Neliel did ya? I mean that _had _to be like the biggest cero ever right?" the child asked ecstatically.

"Why yes Viento I think that was _certainly _the biggest cero _I've _ever seen. Why I don't think even Grimmjow could make a cero as strong as that" Neliel commented while ruffling Viento's hair and ignoring the loud 'hey' from Grimmjow.

The child looked up at her happily before he hugged her leg "Thanks Lady Neliel. If it wasn't for all the food you give me I bet I wouldn't be this… hmphmhmph" he said until Neliel covered his mouth with her hand and shushed him.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the child's statement but otherwise made no indication of having heard him say anything before he and Neliel resumed their walk towards the edge of the village.

When they reached the wall the two Espada stopped and looked out on the landscape that stretched out before and below them.

The village was situated in a massive natural crevasse in the vertical side of the largest mountain in the western range, and had served the tribe well in the past years as a backup den. It was by far the strongest den they had found since they were scattered to the desert, supported by massive crystal pillars and protected by the sheer strength of the western mountains. The wall along the edge of the village reached up to the ceiling in all spots, except for a wide area for entry and exit, and made the village appear to be a flat rock face to those who looked on from the outside. The wall was made of scavenged slabs of soul pressed sandstone, a forgotten remnant of the time when hollows had developed architecture.

Several thousand feet below was the jagged landscape of the western ranges, peppered with jutting rock and mountain peaks, and a little west was the vastness of the western plateau a perfectly flat area almost devoid of any sand or crystal tees. To the North-East one could see the dark silhouette of the, now soul reaper controlled, palace of Las Noches, standing mockingly in a sea of glass that was once the heart of the sovereign nation of Hueco Mundo. And from the high vantage point one could just barely see the distinct swirling clouds to the east that marked the Kurosakis' domain.

As Neliel was about to jump off to the desert below Grimmjow gently placed his hand on her shoulder "Neliel, please let me go out and hunt alright. You should stay here and keep the tribe safe. I won't even be gone more than an hour." Grimmjow protested solemnly, careful not to let Neliel hear the concern in his voice

Neliel flared her reiatsu slightly and turned around with an irritated look on her face as she started wagging her index finger in Grimmjow's face "oh so you think I can't handle myself out there is that it. It's because I'm a woman isn't it? Well let me tell you something kitty cat, I didn't earn the title of former Tres Espada by being a scared little girl alright. I earned it by being strong and I'm damn well sure that I'm strong enough to go hunting for a little bit while you stay here." She fumed before turning on her heel and rocketing out into the desert leaving a wake of sand behind her.

Grimmjow stood there for a moment mouth agape before sighed and irritated look fell over his face.

"You could feel it too couldn't you." Shinji questioned as he walked up beside Grimmjow "Her reiatsu was practically non-existent."

Grimmjow put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky as he let a sigh escaped his lips. "Yea I know. I'd had my suspicions for a while but I suppose this proves it" Grimmjow said dismissively while putting his hands into his pockets. "Hey Shinji, could ya do me a solid and watch camp while I tail her? If she runs into something big I want to be there."

Shinji turned around and waved Grimmjow off as he walked back to camp "Just try not to take too long. You're not the only one who needs news you know."

"Thanks" Grimmjow said quietly as he sonidoed off desert.

xxx000xxx

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" screamed an unnamed soul reaper as he flash stepped as best he could through the menos forest with a hungry hollow at his heel

Why the fuck did he have to try and hunt a hollow on his own to impress the squad?

It was a simple enough plan, just find one, kill it, skin it and wear the pelt like his captain's jacket. He was going to be the coolest guy in the Hollow Extermination Corps and now he would be lucky to survive.

How the fuck was he supposed to know that there were still adjuchas alive down here, the captain had said they were all dead.

As he was thinking he forgot to look where he was going and slammed into a branch of one of the trees sending him spiraling into the ground. As soon as he hit ground the soul reaper scrambled to draw his blade and hold it in front of him in a shakily defensively pose.

The hollow landed in front of him with a crash and upon standing up the soul reaper got a good look at for the first time. It was a small adjuchas, only about six feet tall, but it still had a muscular humanoid build with white bone plates and vicious spikes covering its entire body. Its mask took the form of a plain human skull with black marking like tears coming out the eyes and down the torso to the oddly large hole that took up its entire lower torso.

To the soul reaper it appeared to be truly terrifying and abominable but that was only because fear overrode his logic and he failed to notice how emancipated the hollow looked under its bone armor and the reason for the large hollow hole. The hollow in front of him hadn't eaten in months and was about to regress of dissolve if it didn't eat something soon.

Despite every single member of the H.E.C. being taught about hollows and what happens when they don't eat, few ever got to see it firsthand and even fewer really understood what they were seeing simply laughing it off as a savage hollow paying for its sins. What they didn't see is what happens to a hollows soul when it is too advanced to regress but to starved to sustain itself. A very small amount shed what reiatsu they can and become weaker but most simply wither away and are consumed by their own hollow hole.

As the soul reaper looked into the Hollow's bright red eyes he gulped and swung his blade only for the adjuchas to catch it and snap it in two with little effort as he grabbed the soul reaper's head with his other hand and started to squeeze. As the soul reaper was about to fall unconscious, the adjuches went to bite his neck, but before it could another hollow slammed into it making it drop its prey and sending it flying into a far pillar and kicking up a large cloud of dust.

The soul reaper could barely make out the other creature as it stood defiantly between him and the adjuchas, growling lowly goading it into a fight. His savoir, the hollow that had bought him a few more moments of life, was larger than other, roughly eight feet tall, and like the other it looked completely white save a few red marks and a long orange mane. It also had a tail, something the other lacked, which was currently bobbing back and forth as thought it was waiting for the fight to start. The hollow seemed to feel the soul reaper starring at it and turned around to deliver a low growl that also let the soul reaper see its mask which looked like a simple rounded mask with red claw marks on the left side. Looking closer for a moment the soul reaper realized that this hollow had all the characteristics of a new born and none of the traits of a proper adjuches.

Which meant he was about to become dessert that adjuches once it got back.

As the soul reaper fearfully looked to see what became of the adjuches the smoke cleared to revel it charging a purple cero in its mouth ready to fire. However as the cero was about to be released the orange haired hollow somehow used sonido to appear above the adjuches with its own blood-red cero at its fingertips.

The soul reaper looked on completely speechless 'holy fuck, a sub Gillian just used sonido and its charging a frigging cero. What the fuck is that thing?'

The adjuchas had clearly thought the same thing the soul reaper had and as it fired its cero was dumbstruck to find the red cero had been released and was holding its own against the purple one. As the raging ceros blocked the adjuchas's view for a moment the orange haired hollow again sonidoed this time behind him and struck down his back with its clawed talons leaving a deep gash and bloody before kicking him up into the still raging ceros causing them to detonate blasting him back into the ground.

As the adjuchas got up it was covered head to toe in burns with most of its spikes snapped off and when it looked to the first hollow it lowered head and let out a low growl before running at it with a purple cero in each hand.

The orange haired hollow simply growled in delight lowering its stance and digging in its heels before sprinting at the oncoming adjuches.

When the two met the orange haired one grabbed each of the adjuchas hands, ceros and all, and head butted it before releasing one hand and flipping it over his shoulder. As the adjuchas landed the orange haired hollow placed once of its clawed feet on its throat and in a swift violent motion snapped its neck killing it.

The orange haired hollow looked on at the prone adjuchas and let out a primal war cry that reverberated through the forest shaking the very trees before he began to gorge himself on the corpse of his fallen prey.

The on looking soul reaper suddenly understood why they had never seen a hollow corpse before. They had thought that when hollows killed each other the body dissolved like when a soul reaper killed it but it was simply the ferocity with which hollows fed that left Hueco Mundo so clean.

Within minutes the adjuchas had been fully devoured, bones and all, and the other hollow had started walking towards the still cowering soul reaper with a hungry look on its mask.

Petrified the helpless soul reaper looked on as the beast got closer and closer until it was mere feet from him and just when he thought his life was over the hollow stopped and doubled over clutching its head in pain and screeching a violent wail.

xxx000xxx

As soon as Neliel was far enough from camp that she was sure no one could see her she stopped sonidoing and landed before putting her hand on her knees to catch her breath. She hoped Grimmjow wouldn't be too upset with her little act but she needed to make sure that he didn't find out that she had been giving all her food to the rest of the tribe for the past six months. She had been doing her best to make sure she still acted strong and imposing while in the camp and had even volunteered to go hunting to try and convince Grimmjow that she was fine and throw off suspicion of how she felt. However she was starting to feel the effects of starvation, as evident by the fact that a couple hundred miles of sonido left her feeling like she just fought a captain.

A faint scream come from below her called her out of her thoughts as she felt the distinct reiatsu that signaled an evolving hollow. Hoping to catch a base hollow evolving into a Gillian Neliel jumped into the air and charged up her reiatsu to fire a bala at the desert floor revealing the forest below. Feeling winded but looking pleased with herself Neliel shot through the hole she made and started on her way to the new hollow.

xxx000xxx

An irritated Kenpachi Zaraki shot through the menos forest at a blinding pace devoid of his usual traveling companion Yachiru as he contemplated the punishment he would deal out when he found his target.

Captain Kempachi Zaraki was by no means kind especially when it came to his subordinates getting lost or doing something stupid.

So as you can imagine he was practically livid when he heard from several unseated officers that his new twelfth seat had taken it upon himself to go out hunting alone and had been gone for sixteen hours.

As he was flash stepping through the forest he started to sense the kid's reiatsu and unfortunately he also felt a strong hollow near it. Well strong for the kid at least. Once Zaraki got there the damn thing would be a fucking smear.

That was until he felt two more reiatsu closing in on the first one at a breakneck pace. One was very faint and was probably just a hungry hollow but the other rang with the distinct feral edge of his old thrashing partner. As Kempachi thought about his impending fight with the panther king of Hueco Mundo he let out a cackle and raced towards the spot where the reiatsu was heading.

xxx000xxx

The soul reaper looked on in horror as the hollow before him started roaring and clutching his head while thrashing around as though fighting phantom foes one of its clawed talons narrowly missing his head. As it screamed he could see small bits and pieces of its skin start breaking off like a shell, revealing a glowing human sized figure beneath.

For the briefest of moments the soul reaper wondered why it was getting smaller instead of swelling to the size of a Gillian of adjuchas until the terrible truth dawned on him.

The hollow that had just been devoured hadn't been an adjuchas…

It was a weakened Vasto Lorde

zzz000zzz

AN: just an idea I had a little while back that I thought about trying.

I wanted to try and show what it is like living life as a hollow in a world in which everyone has branded you as a monster and the enemy since I feel it's an interesting topic.

Read and review if you would be so kind, your criticism is what keeps me on track.


	2. Peace, Come and Gone

AN; very slight rewrite of chapter one to better fit Vandenreich, which I just found out about yesterday. Also since I have to proofread everything myself, I've noticed a few errors I missed that I'm fixing so please give it a look when you get the chance, preferably now so you understand stuff. But my apologies you came to read not hear me babble on.

_Peace, Come and Gone_

Final excerpt from the grand record of Hueco Mundo history

Collected from various accounts throughout the eons

Compiled by Chief Researcher of Hueco Mundo Lewis Carmichael

_*0120 Before Aizen's Death. Unknown soul reaper is seen on the eastern sands of Hueco Mundo and stares at the palace of Las Noches to the west. None who venture near him survived._

_*0115 BAD. The great Coyote of the west is born as heralded by a surge of reiatsu so massive that it shatters the western mountain ranges and causes many of them to erupt with molten slag. The wave ripples east across the desert blowing all the sand from the west and leaving it bare. Thousands in the area at the time simply collapse dead after his birth, his power great that any and all who ventured too close are sheered from existence. All the carnage and destruction is looked upon by dull bored eyes and a yawn as the new Vasto Lorde settled down for a nap._

_*0109 BAD. Vasto Lorde Baraggan Louisenbairn slays Vasto Lorde, Armillio Donnoli, and claims the title of king of Las Noches and the Central Plains. In an unprecedented act of arrogance and dishonor, Baraggan demolishes most of the palace of Las Noches, claiming that a god needs no walls or ceiling._

_*0101 BAD. Neliel tu Odelschwanck the antelope warrior of the Menos Forest becomes a Vasto Lorde as felt by a distinct pulse of reiatsu that filled all nearby with a feeling of peace and tranquility. Many venture apprehensively to meet this new force and are surprised to find that, unlike most other Vasto Lorde Neliel did not attack any who cape to meet her, even going so far as to help young Adjuches hunt Gillian while they were in the forest with her. While most would leave and go topside for better prey it is said that two remained and pledged themselves to Neliel for the rest of their days._

_*0095 BAD. For the first time in eons true night descended on all of Hueco Mundo as all the light of the moon and sky was blocked out by a swirling cloud of dense black reiatsu. Thunder and lightning raked the blackened sky and a thick green rain fell over the whole of Hueco Mundo as a lone hand clawed its way out of the long since filled in Pozo del Vacio. It was once an incredibly deep natural chasm that was lined with the only known Sekkiseki deposits in Hueco Mundo but over the eons it had been filled in with sediment from the environment. A small group of adjuchas, who had used the blackness to stealthily stalk their prey, were feasting on their kill near the pit when a lone white figure pulled itself out from the sand and looked at them for a moment before one of the group tried to attack it. Before it could blink the figure had split it in two and looked at the corpse blankly before walking off. Within hours the storm passed and the lone figure was never seen again._

_*0094 BAD. The normally quiet waters of the southern sea churned and undulated in a violent hurricane that moved all the way to the edge of the central plains as the Shark Queen, Tia Harribel, gained Vasto Lorde status and stepped out of the water before she began heading east, killing any man foolish enough to trifle with her._

_*0060 BAD. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, "the Panther King" ascends from the depths of the Menos Forest and begins his quest to become a Vasto Lorde._

_*0051 BAD. A lost Adjuchas stumbles upon the ancient Arbol de la Gran Vacio and notices a humanoid shape deep within but ignores it and moves on._

_*0046 BAD. The great Coyote of the western plains became an arrancar in an attempt to split its own soul in half. Two beings emerged from the event, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback who walked Hueco Mundo together even when everything around them died._

_*0001 BAD. Aizen begins recruiting hollows to be made into arrancar. In under a year he amassed a force of arrancars which included Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerback, Baraggan Louisenbarin, Ulquiorra Schifer, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Tia Harribel, and temporarily Neliel tu Odelschwank who went missing during her time with Aizen. Aizen also rebuilt Las Noches, after he defeatd Baraggan, and made it his headquarters. He later declares war on soul society and mobilizes the arrancar army which he later betrays. During the fighting Barragan and Ulquiorra are killed_

_*0000 BAD/AAD. Sosuke Aizen is executed in soul society._

_*0001 AAD. Primera Coyote Starrk, as the strongest one in Hueco Mundo, negotiates on behalf of all hollows for the Rose-Thorn treaty. The treaty grants Hueco Mundo Sovereignty under the three grand Espada who survived the war. In exchange Hueco Mundo outlaws the consumption of humans and must come to the Seireitei's aid in the event of a large-scale threat._

_*0004 AAD. A force calling itself the Vandereich marches on the palace of Las Noches and engages the defenders there. All three of the Espada present quickly rallied their forces and became entrenched as they held off the invaders. While the fighting would have ended sooner is was found that the enemy had the ability to render Resurrección useless and so all hollow combatants had to rely on pre-release abilities. After twelve hours of heavy fighting reinforcements from soul society finally arrived and gave the defenders the strength to break enemy lines and kill their commander. All the invaders were slain and a celebratory feast was held in honor of the Soul reapers who came to the aid of their hollow brethren. Despite none of the soul reapers staying for the festivities, the day became known as Dia de la Fraternidad._

_*0014 AAD. News reaches Las Noches of Captain Jushiro Ukitake's death and the Espada of hold a silent vigil to honor his memory. After many requests from Lilynette a memorial statue for Jushiro is built in the central tower of Las Noches. It depicts him sitting with his legs crossed and smiling with a simple inscription on its base "Peace is worth any price, except for peace itself"._

_*0023 AAD. Thanks to efforts from the Espada and assistance from Kisuke Urahara, the millions of Gillian in the Menos Forest becomes a viable food source for all adjuchas of Hueco Mundo resulting in hollows being able to live together peacefully prompting many to travel to Las Noches. Among these hollows is one Lewis Carmichael, a kind, softhearted, eccentric, mysterious and as quoted by Grimmjow "weird ass arrancar", who upon seeing the "deplorable" state of Las Noches's laboratories, took up the mantle of chief scientist for Hueco Mundo._

_*0037 AAD. After much research, it is concluded that, when caused by desperation or great willpower, natural arrancarization will not only yield the same results as the Hogyoku, such as immunity to regression, but may even lead to stronger arrancar than those produced artificially. Many adjuchas in Las noches begin removing their masks to reap the benefits of being arrancar._

_*0057 AAD. Brief but potent surge of reiatsu pulses through Hueco Mundo as hollows near the eastern mountains notice all their wounds mysteriously closing. The effects were off after an hour._

_*0058 AAD. Espada Ulquiorra Shifer returned to Las Noches with an unknown vasto Lorde and told his fellow Espada that she was the Human Orihime Inoue. He went on to say that they had been living together in the human world and were attacked two years ago by soul society and had been in the dessert hunting since then. He said that he was fearful to bring her here because he believed that the Espada would turn her over to soul society, however after seeing the way she endeared herself to the adjuchas and hearing his brethren promise not to abandon them, he relaxed slightly and decided to stay. Inoue soon became an arrancar and, after learning that her powers had not left her, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez asked her to fix the damage done to Neliel's mask. Orihime obliges and after a week of constant rejection Neliel tu Odelschwank returns fully healed. In a rare moment Grimmjow cried as he hugged Neliel and thanked Orihime declaring her "a dam good Espada" and when no one object she is given the title of Espada and Many arrancar begin to refer to Orihime as the La Madre de la Curacion._

_*0059 AAD. As predicted by Grimmjow soul society requested the return of Orihime to them and after much debating via messengers it is decided that the two parties will meet on neutral ground in Karakura Town. Most captains and all Espada including Orihime are present at the negotiations. Near the end of the meeting a garganta open revealing a bloodied adjuchas who said that a team of soul reapers had just slaughtered his entire tribe leaving him barley alive. Despite statements to the contrary all Espada present are firm in their belief that the events were all orchestrated by the soul society. The day becomes known as Dia de la Traicion Oscura_

_*0060 AAD. Hueci Mundo officially closes its borders to all soul reapers except for Ichigo Kurosaki and the visored. In addition the condition of the Rose-Thorn treaty requiring aid in war is revoked._

_*0066 AAD. In a conversation between the Espada, Orihime absentmindedly mentions how cute everyone looked together with their mates prompting them to all consider their relationships with each other. Later that year in front of an amassed crowd of arrancar Tia Harribel declares herself to be Starrks mate and he hers, as do Neliel and Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra and Orihime. Inoue was later heard walking with Ulquiorra and saying "Wow Ulqi-kun. That was dangerously close to romantic."_

_*0078 AAD. Thanks to assistance from Ulquiorra Lewis Carmichael is able to offer Segunda Etapa to all arrancar. In addition due to improvements in methods of compressing sandstone with reiatsu many new cities are able to be built. The three largest are taken by the three Espada couples and become their personal capitals._

_*0103 AAD. Chief scientist Lewis Carmichael contacts the Espada and tells them that several gargantas just opened in the central plains and soul reaper forces are moving towards the Espada as well as a group headed to Las Noches. Lewis then informs the Espada that if the enemies step on any of the flowers he planted near the front gate he will be forced to kill them. After the Espada dealt with their enemies and sent the two captains leading the charge back in defeat they went to Las Noches to help only to find the front gate to the palace surrounded with corpses and a bloodstained Lewis sitting atop the gate swinging his legs idly. When question what happened Lewis simply shrugged, before pointing to two rows of cactus and small flowers on either side of the gate with a small sign that read "Don't walk on plants, or __else__" and answering "Exactly what I told them would happen if they stepped on my flowers. They chose or else"_

_*0105 AAD. Neleil tu Odelschwank and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez bear two children a boy and a girl. The daughter had the same hair and eyes Grimmjow and, after biting his hand when he held her and drawing blood, is proudly named Viscosa. The son had brownish green hair and bright golden eyes, like Neliel, and upon not crying or fidgeting is named Leniter by his mother. The children and instant celebrities to most arrancar and a celebration is held in Las Noches. During the festivities Orihime Inoue comments on how cute the children are and asks Ulquiorra when they can have their own. _

_*0120 AAD. Longtime friend to the Espada and hero of Hueco Mundo, Lord Ichigo Kurosaki, is set to be wed to Miss Rukia Kuchki and invitations were sent to all Espada. Upon arrival at the wedding the espada are met with a cold atmosphere of barley contained hatred from most present. As the ceremony begins several individuals begin attempting to incite a riot to kill the Espada however a burst of potent reiatsu from a very angered Ichigo silences their attempts. Seeing that they aren't wanted here and wanting to allow Ichigo some peace the Espada leave and return to Hueco Mundo._

_*0134 AAD. Lewis Carmichael contacts the Espada and tells them that sensors in soul society are picking up a heated battle between the Kurosaki Family and multiple captain class opponents. The Espada quickly mobilize and reinforce the Kurosakis long enough for all of them to escape to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo tells them the tale of why they were being hunted and what soul society wanted to do to their daughter. The Espada welcome the Kurosaki family with open arms and give them a palace in the eastern mountains._

_*0140 AAD. In preparation for a possible invasion from soul society Lewis Carmichael and Kisuke Urahara reinforce the barrier around Hueco Mundo to prevent artificial gargantas from being used._

_*0149 AAD. After detecting several proto-garganta collapse mid trip into Hueco Mundo, Lewis receives an urgent call from Urahara asking for an arrancar escort into Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra is sent and find Urahara Tessai and Yoruichi all fighting with captains. He quickly opens a garganta and the four escape back to Las Noches. The group is welcomed and integrated into the social structure of Las Noches with Urahara taking on a full time role and co-chief scientist of Hueco Mundo._

_*0275 AAD. For the first time in two centuries reports begin to arise of food shortages and hollows dying of starvation. Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Neliel tu Odelschwank are tasked with ensuring the safety of the Gillian hordes while Lewis and Urahara begin research into the cause of the famine._

_*0286 AAD. Lack of food leads to a return of cannibalism among adjuchas level hollows and arrancar. Most cities except for the capitals of the Espada are abandoned and left to rot as most hollows return to a nomadic existence. The total number of hollows ready and able to fight drops dramatically._

_*0294 AAD. While patrolling the Menos Forest Grimmjow finds the cause of the famine trying to escape through a garganta. Grimmjow effortlessly captures the intruder who and interrogates him on the spot finding out that the soul society is behind the famine. Outraged Grimmjow kills the man and leaves him for the very hollows he was starving. When the Espada learn this they are outraged and immediately begin to ready all of Hueco Mundo's remaining strength for war._

_*0301 AAD. The attack comes and the full force of soul society's military might crashes down on the palace of Las Noches. Despite being heavily outnumbered the hollows stand their ground as long as they can however none were prepared for the horrors of seeing the most powerful soul reaper in history release his bankai. The Captain Commander uses his monstrous bankai to destroy the palaces of the Espada as well as cook the very sands of the central plains into white hot glass. The hollow lines crumble at the site of the carnage and in an act of desperation Lewis Carmichael and Urahara franticly try to empty the labs of all valuables before destroying them. In the resulting fighting Kisuke Urahara is killed buying Lewis time to escape with the collective scientific knowledge of all hollow kind. The day becomes known as Dia de la Esperanza Perdida._

_*0302 AAD. Lord Ichigo Kurosaki rallies the remaining hollow forces together and leads an attack on the soul reaper forces at Las Noches. Roughly halfway into the battle a massive black coffin envelopes all hollow forces except for Ichigo. In the battle that ensues his bankai and resurrection are rendered unusable and in an act of desperation he focuses the last of his strength into his blade before hurling it at the coffin and freeing the hollow forces. After he does so he is slain by captain of Squad two Sui-feng. Seeing the death of Lord Kurosaki leads to many hollows fleeing the battle and causes the complete breakdown of Lady Rukia. Lady Rukia clutches the black blade of lord Ichigo and refuses to leave until they kill her too. It takes both Tia Harribel and Coyote Starrk to finnaly carry her off and retreat with the rest of the hollow forces into the wasteland._

_*0303 AAD. All hollows not hidden far underground or deep in the mountains are killed in an event that came to be called El Gran Purga. Death toll too high to be recorded_

_*PRESENT. The air of our home has become weak and light where it was once strong and imposing. Hunting is impossible as the soul reapers have begun the systematic slaughter of all Gillian in the Menos Forest. Something is preventing me from opening a garganta to escape the hell my home has become. I can feel the pain of hunger eating away at me as my hollow hole threatens to consume me. I haven't eaten in almost a year and I feel that this will be the last I can write. I apologize to those who read for it has been my policy to only record facts and data but if I don't record this no one will hear my story. My name was Lewis Carmichael and I once had light brown hair that I kept above my slate grey eyes eyes. I wore my clothing in a casual way that was called silly by Ulquiorra and cute by his sweet mate Miss Inoue. Lady Neliel taught me to always triy to offer kindness to my brothers and sisters in an attempt to remind the world that we as hollows do have hearts. I put every ounce of my being into the betterment of our proud people and the realization of that dream. We once tasted of peace and civilization, the right to live not as animals but as people, only to have it stolen from us. Now we are a dying breed, set back farther than I ever thought possible. I sit here in this dank dark cave in the northern badlands shakily writing this with last of my strength hoping it may be of some use to someone. To all who read this do not let this war be the end of our society's hopes for peace. Please…_

_Never…_

_Forget…_

_What…_

_We…_

_Lost…_

zzz000zzz

AN: Sorry I didn't add any _actual _story this time but I felt like the untold history of the hollows needed a bit of space and it also got quite long. For those of you who noticed I incorporated Ulquiorra's awesome backstory into the pre-Aizen timeline. Oh and here are the words I used

_Pozo del Vacio_=Spanish for, Pit of the void

_Arbol de el Gran Vacio_= Spanish for Tree of the Grand Void

_Dia de la Fraternidad_= Spanish for Day of Brotherhood

_La Madre de la Curacion _= Spanish for The healing Mother

_Dia de la Traicion Oscura_= Spanish for Day of Dark Betrayal

_Viscos_= Latin for Viscous

_Leniter_= Latin for gentle

_Dia de la Esperanza Perdida_= Spanish for Day of Lost Hope

_El Gran Purga_= Spanish for The Grand Purge

Anyway as always please read and review and rest assured there won't be any more timelines from now on I simply wanted to show both sides of the story is all.


	3. New Faces

AN: I have Bios for all my OCs on my profile and I will be updating it when I can.

All I own are my OCs nothing else so please don't sue me okay

_The Cost of Kindness_

It burned…

The feeling of so much power being un-caged from within him caused his very soul to quake. He heard a million shrill voices calling out to him all at once, many of the same person but each word unique. He saw images flash past his eyes like a torrent of fire, lingering enough to burn his mind but not long enough to truly see. He could make out brief images of an orange haired male who he felt oddly familiar with and of a short, dark haired female that his mind screamed he should know. The images kept growing faster and faster the voices higher and higher as he closed his eyes and clasped his hands over his ears to block out the pain. After a moment he noticed the silence and stood back up removing his hands from his head to look around him.

The blinding images and screeching voices were gone and instead replaced by nothing but white silence as far as his eyes could gaze, nothing but silent black emptiness.

He wondered if he was dead, if he had bitten off more that he should have with that hollow he slew.

He tried to walk and found that he was somewhat suspended in the air, or perhaps there wasn't any ground beneath him to touch, he wasn't sure. As he tried to move he began comically dog paddling which, while futile, caused him to see what had become of his arms.

Where there had once been hard, strong bone-skin was now nothing but soft, squishy flesh like that of those pitiful soul reapers. Panicking he brought his hand up to his face he was alarmed to feel more flesh where his mask should have been. And he was wearing something like the clothing of the soul reapers only instead of a robe it was more form fitting. Something in the back of his mind called the garments pants a shirt and a jacket but he paid that nagging voice no mind as he was still too alarmed by the sudden change in his appearance.

So caught up was he in his panicking that he failed to notice the world around him change again this time solidifying into a dense mass of bone white pine trees surrounding him on all sides and enveloping him in a bleach white prison.

He lowered himself into a combat stance as a thick white cloud began to drift out from the forest and collect in front of him taking the form of a vaporous horned figure with an unrecognizable face.

xxx000xxx

Kanashimi Oheina walked through the halls of the central tower of Las Noches with barley contained excitement.

The chief of their advanced scouts had just reported in and said he found the likely location of the Tres and Sexta Espada's tribe _and_ he said that both Espada were conveniently absent from their den. Naturally captain Sui-feng had ordered all of Alpha Battalion to prepare for a strike, and as the commander Kanashimi would be receiving her briefing from the Captain herself once the chief scout returned.

As she made her way to the Captain's chambers she stopped outside the door to take one last look at herself in the reflective blade of her Zanpakuto,_ Fukushu_. Despite knowing how little it mattered and how little any one probably cared, Kanashimi still tried to look her best when she wasn't knee deep in hollow blood or covered in sand.

She ran her fingers through her velvet red hair, making sure to get the tangles out of it, before letting it fall gently onto her shoulders and moving on to the rest of her face. Her eyes looked like deep pools of crystal blue water which helped to make her hair stand out more. All in all she felt like she looked great except for the fucking scar that ran down between her eyes. The very thought of that scar made her blood boil and her blade scream but she reigned in her emotions enough to be presentable for the captain.

Kanashimi opened the door to the small study and found the captain sitting behind a large mahogany desk which had been brought over from soul society, like everything else in the room, in order to make it a perfect replica of the squad two captain's chamber in soul society except for a large window overlooking the desert of Hueco Mundo. In one of the two chairs opposite the desk sat the chief scout Shizukana Heiwashugi who appeared to be sleeping with his head leaned back over the seat far enough to let her see his face. His black hair stayed in place despite his head being almost upside down and underneath his face wrap one could see him lightly snoring with each breath he took.

Relishing the opportunity Kanashimi walked up to him and cocked her fist back to deliver a wake-up blow to his face, but just when it was about to hit he opened his light brown eyes and looked at her as the fist stopped millimeters from his nose.

"So nice of you to show up Kanashimi" he said sarcastically as he pulled himself went back to a normal sitting position "We were beginning to think you weren't going to come and I would get to lead this op without you. But then you had to go and ruin my fun by showing up." He said with what looked like a mock pout underneath his wrap.

Kanashimi took her seat next to him "Well now that would be a change of pace for you wouldn't it. The great Shizukana actually getting his hand dirty and doing work, why I've never heard of anything so insane in my entire afterlife." She teased jokingly.

He merely chuckled and waved her off "Ya ya. You know it's my boys and I who tell yall where to kill stuff. Just try and tell me that sitting in that godforsaken desert for hours on end aint work."

"Ehem if you two are done, may we move onto business" Captain Sui-Feng said before pushing a button on her desk and bringing up a holographic map of the western mountains of Hueco Mundo with a small cave highlighted. "Mister Heiwashugi's report indicated that there is a camp here that has been frequented by several hollows in the past few weeks some being known Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Neliel tu Odelschwank and Intel suggests that they may be planning to pack up shop soon and rendezvous with Schifer and Inoue's tribe. A strike against them here would bring down one of the three largest groups left standing in Hueco Mundo and guarantee us a better chance against Schifer and Inoue when we launch our next attack. Because of how valuable this mission is to our goals you will be receiving a captain escort from soul society. Both of you are to report to the base of this tower and ready your troops while Kurotsuchi brings down the senkaimon gateway and readies it for our guest." She finished putting her hand behind her and turned to look out the window ignoring Kanashimi's slacked jaw.

"Whatever you say captain." Shizukana said casually before getting up and making his way towards the door "Cmon Kanashimi lets go get everyone else ready."

Kanashimi looked between her captain and the door for a moment before she decided that there wasn't any point in trying to convince her captain on this matter. "Yes of course Shizukana I'm right behind you." She spoke monotonously as she got up and left with him on their way down the tower.

After a few quiet moments Shizukana broke the silence "Look Kana I know exactly what's going through your head right now, but know that the captain aint sending us with this guy because she thinks we can't handle it. She probably just wants a little extra guarantee to make sure the job gets done." He said softly.

Kanashimi put her hands behind her head and looked up at the tiles of the white ceiling as they went past her "I know that Shizu, it's just so damn annoying to think that we'll have to be babysat by some high and mighty captain ass-wipe, you know?" she replied earning a quick nod from him before they made it to the double doors that opened out into the interior of Las Noches.

Despite seeing it hundreds of times it still made one pause to reflect on the sheer scope of the place that had until only a few years ago held that grand majority of all hollow kind. She had been part of the first teams that entered in the surprise attack and was blown away by the complete change that the place had undergone since Aizen's occupation. Instead of the old desert interior, the entire inside of the central dome of Las Noches had been transformed into a veritable garden paradise like something out of a story book. As far as the eye could see were rolling hills of green grass dotted with large oak trees and laced with small gentle streams all fed from a large lake filled by a massive waterfall coming out of the ceiling on the southern side. The once lone monolithic towers and palaces of the old espada were now enveloped in ivy and surrounded by tall trees giving the entire place an ancient mysterious aura which was only added to by the fact that roughly sixty percent of the place was still unexplored.

After the fighting subsided most people believed that the trees and grass were simply stuck in the old sand and that it would die soon. However after a year a test was done on the ground and it was found that instead of sand there was actual soil enriched with the reiatsu signatures of the Espada that was giving the plants life. Kurotsuchi had theorized that the undertaking must have taken round the clock effort for at least decades in order to propagate all the foliage and enrich the soil, however most people simply said that the hollows must have stolen all the plants and dirt from soul society.

Kanashimi had chosen to believe the latter if only to provide her conscience a reprieve as she remembered the arrancar holding a watering can that she had slaughtered in the first strike.

Back to reality however her attention was brought to the columns of soldiers standing at attention and the five soul reapers at the head of each who were waiting for her to give them their mission info.

Walking towards them she beckoned the five forward and began regaling them with the details of their plan as Shizukana walked over to a loose group of about twenty masked soldiers sitting on a large rock ,who she could only assume were his scout corps, and told them the plan as well. Once she had finished she told each of the five to tell their squads the same and be ready to move once their _Captain _arrived, which left her waiting for that freak Kurotsuchi to get down here.

Ever since they had put up that barrier field generator to keep the hollows from escaping no one had been able to enter without using some overly-complicated generator thingy that Kurotsuchi had whipped up. The only downside was that the damn thing was forty feet tall and it took him an ungodly amount of time to get it set up and ready which meant that Kanashimi would likely be waiting for about another hour.

Huffing in annoyance she plopped down on the grass and looked up at the artificial sky while she began to doze off waiting for the crazy scientist to get his crazy machine working.

xxx000xxx

As Neliel finnaly made it to her destination she came face to face with a glowing lizard-like hollow writhing on the ground in agony in front of a terrified soul reaper. She looked between the soul reaper and hollow for a moment wondering if the reaper was the cause of the hollows pain but soon realized that the hollow was probably just fighting off the souls it had just eaten.

Looking back to the soul reaper she could see the terror in his eyes at the sight of her and she decided to do the noble thing "Run along little one this land is no place for you." She declared sternly as the little soul reaper bowed nodding his head up and down repeatedly before he ran off leaving Neliel with the still evolving hollow.

As she was about to sit down to wait till it became a Gillian she noticed pieces of its body start chipping off and suddenly noticed its reiatsu changing and twisting from that of a sub menos into something dense and powerful, almost like hers or Grimmjow's.

So focused was she on its reiatsu that she almost failed to notice the blade swinging towards her neck and was just barely able duck under it and sonido away enough to look at her attacker.

Standing before Neliel was the mad dog of soul society himself, Kenpachi Zaraki, wearing his standard psychotic feral grin "oh this is too good. I get to fight Him _and _you. Must be my lucky day." He cackled as he rocketed towards her.

Neliel barley had time to draw _Gamuza _and block beforeZaraki's blade swung upwards and hit her sword with enough force to still send her flying up towards the ceiling. As she flew she managed to spin herself enough to gracefully land on the ceiling and kick off towards Zaraki with her blade ready to impale him only to hit thin air as he flash stepped above her and made to slice in half. Neliel quickly switched her hold on _Gamuza_ and spun around to parry the blow only to again be overwhelmed by the force behind it and sent crashing into the ground forming a small crater.

Neliel got up from the rubble and tried to catch her breath as she thought of some kind of plan. 'Dammit I'm too weak right now to be fighting someone like _him_ I need to find a way to distract him long enough to escape' she thought as she looked up and saw the crystal trees holding the ceiling up.

She quickly sonidoed upwards at Zaraki, who had been standing there waiting for her, and brought her blade down diagonally as it caught Zaraki's. He pushed and sent her flying back into a tree that she landed on and kicked off of, destroying it, before she began firing a barrage of balas at him all of which he dodged easily.

"I heard you were supposed to be some great fighter Miss Espada. Yet you can't even hit someone like me?" he questioned scratching his head with the tip of his sword.

Neliel panted opposite him and smiled as she heard the first small pebbles of the roof give way "wasn't aiming for you, soul reaper." She answered as both of them looked up at the roof before it started falling towards them.

Neliel used the split second to sonido down to the ground and sling the hollow over her shoulder before she began sonidoing away. Zaraki however simply stayed where he was and raised his blade over his head collecting reiatsu in it before delivering a powerful swing that vaporized all of the falling debris in an instant.

Sighing Kenpachi decided to give chase still hopeful that he might get a real fight with someone and began flash stepping after the surprisingly slow Espada. 'This bites. I thought that the Espada were supposed to be strong as hell but here she is weaker than an unseated officer.' He thought irritated as he lazily leaped from branch to branch.

Neliel however was putting everything she had left into getting some distance between herself and Zaraki but was finding it harder and harder just to keep moving. As she was moving Neliel felt the hollow on her back start moving and thrashing around which caused he to lose her balance and crash into a branch sending her spiraling down. When she tried to regain her balance and land she saw her vision pulse and felt her limbs go numb as the last of her strength was used up leaving her pinned under the still thrashing hollow.

Zaraki sighed as he landed in front of her and looked at the almost laughable sight before him. One of the great Espada completely immobilized and trapped beneath a flailing hollow. "I hate to do this to someone who can't fight back but I have orders to kill all hollows I find" he stated blankly as he raised his Zanpakuto above his head ready to swing down.

xxx000xxx

"Who the fuck are you?" he growled at the billowing spirit.

The figure cocked its head to the side for a moment before shaking it in defeat "You don't remember do you?"

He was bewildered by the figures choice of words "Remember what? What the hell are you talking about?" he tried to question just as the figure appeared directly in front of him with its fist cocked back.

He quickly jumped out of the way of the oncoming punch as its fist lodged itself in the ground giving him time to make his escape into the forest. That was until his new foe sonidoed in front of him ready to punch him in the stomach. As the blow was approaching he did the only thing his weak unarmed body told him to, he dodged to the right of the fist and tackled his enemy to the ground before delivering a volley of punches to its blank face. However he could feel the pain in his hands welling up and soon had to end his barrage, leaping backwards and letting his bloodied and broken hands hang limply at his side.

The figure rose unharmed and looked at him for a moment before taking a step forward "You don't even remember yourself do you. That's why you can't see who I am" it stated in a resigned tone while it held out its arm and manifested a gaseous white blade in it. "It's your fault I'll never see her again. Your fault we're stuck here." It kept walking forward slowly until it was right before him, blade raised precariously above his head "I suggest you forget what you are and remember who you were, or this will be the last thing you ever feel."

Time froze as he looked up and saw the blade that his every instinct told him to avoid at all costs coming closer and closer every nanosecond. His instincts screamed at him to run dodge or do something to save himself but deep part his soul whispered that there was nothing to fear in the blade. He looked at it as images of a white mask flashed through his mind along with visions of a strange albino man. Try as he might he felt an overwhelming serenity as he closed his eyes and waited for the blade to dig into his shoulder. When it finally met his flesh he wasn't filled with the pain he had expected but instead felt a sense of clarity fill his mind as the figure before him began condensing into a solid form.

Just before he could make out its face the figure turned its back to him and walked away as it began to dissolve "It seems there may still be hope for you. That blade is my strength, use it well and know that we will meet again. So you know try not to die" It finished as the last bits of it faded into the fog.

He stood dumbstruck for a moment before his eyes were drawn back to the blade still stuck in his shoulder and still billowing like a cloud but now also growing larger. As he reached to pull it out of his shoulder his hand passed through it like a gas and it began to cover the entire left side of his body before moving on to the rest. As he was about to start panicking he saw that his arm was once again wrapped in the familiar armor of bone skin though it now looked much different than before. His new arm was nowhere near as large as his old one and was devoid of its red markings, though it now sported bright red tuffs of fur at the wrist. All of his musings over his new appearance were cut short when the vapor covered his face reforming his mask and he felt the colossal power that his new form held.

For a moment he felt the plane he was standing in warp and change until he finally felt himself being thrust back to consciousness

xxx000xxx

AN: I don't really have an excuse for why I'm late so I won't try to make up one sorry all

Anyway read and review please.


End file.
